Soft and Gentle
by ChiiTheNinja
Summary: They were light touches; like soft feathers dancing along her skin. The gentle kisses that Blake pressed to her lips only eased the knot forming in her stomach. She was nervous. Of course she was; how could she not be? M to be safe. Not dirty, but things are hinted.


They were light touches; like soft feathers dancing along her skin. The gentle kisses that Blake pressed to her lips only eased the knot forming in her stomach. She was nervous. Of course she was; how could she not be?

They had been dating for almost a year. Their first year at beacon already past. Ruby had been the one to confess, her face as bright red as her name sake. Although, hiding her face in her hood was a good strategy; until the grin that crept onto the faunus' face was followed by a kiss.  
VERY embarrassing.

Their first date went well, she thought. A night in alone, Yang choosing to go to the gym, Weiss to study in the library. They snuggled up in Blakes bed, the movie playing on Rubys scroll. She remembers falling asleep and waking the next morning to find herself still in the other girls bed, face nuzzled into the faunus' neck. She was warm, and smelled of lavender.

The only arguments they had were never serious; often about who would take who out for dinner, whos bed they would sleep in, and who would be the one to hold the other as they slept. However, most of the time Ruby fell asleep first.

Now they were here. Ruby could feel her face-it was on fire. It must have been clearly visible, despite the dim lighting. The room was dark. The only light was the thin slit of moonlight that shone through the curtains. They were the only two present, and they were on Blakes bed. They were '**_ON_** Blakes _**BED**_.'

"Ruby... We don't have to if you don't want-"  
"No. I.." She swallowed hard before continuing, going a little light headed, "I want to... I'm... I'm ready, Blake..."  
The faunus placed another gentle kiss to her temple, allowing the other girl to smile. She felt the soft hands trail up from her waist to undo the ties of her corset. She closed her eyes, chills running all over her body as she heard the faint picking of laces. She shivered.

When it was pulled away, Blake placed it gently on the night stand.  
"You want me to continue?" She heard the older girl whisper into her ear. She hesitated, but nodded slowly, closing her eyes when she felt the zip to her dress slowly being dragged down.  
"I can stop whenever you want, okay?..."  
"O-Okay..."

She shifted to make it easier for Blake to remove her dress, the other girl pulling away from her for a moment so as to neatly fold the black material and set it at the bottom of the bed.  
"I'm going to be as slow as you want me to, alright?"  
She nodded.  
When Blake kissed her, she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. Not enough to hurt, but so that she herself, felt comfortable.

Those soft hands trailed to her chest slowly, hesitating; waiting for approval. Ruby looked up at her, and nodded, closing her eyes before closing their distance with a kiss; only this time she didn't pull away.  
She gently cupped one breast, feeling the younger girl tense, she froze. However, Rubys attempt to deepen their kiss was signal for her to continue.

They were like that for a few minutes before Ruby pulled away for breath.  
"Blake... I-I'm ready.." she mumbled against her lips. She nodded,  
Moving her hands slowly, she stopped at the waist band of the girls underwear, feeling her tremble.  
"Are you sure you're ready?... We can stop, if you don't want to do this I won't force you..."  
"I want to..." She kissed her again, letting out a quiet moan.

The touches were gentle and loving, every embarrassing squeak and moan were captured in their slow and soft kisses. Kisses to the forehead, cheek, temple, neck and shoulders; anywhere Blake could reach.  
The stray tear that rolled from the younger girls eye, Blake smiled lovingly and wiped it away.

They cuddled for a while, Blake pulled her sheets over the two of them. She held Ruby protectively as she slowly drifted to sleep. She placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and sighed, resting her head atop her petite leaders.  
"Goodnight, my little rose.." she smiled, letting sleep take her too.


End file.
